Textile equipment, and particularly knitting machines and the like, utilize compressed air for numerous functions. One of such functions is the cleaning of particular portions of the knitting machine with a high pressure air blast. To conserve energy requirements, means are typically provided to channel or sequence the air among a plurality of locations. It has heretofore been difficult, however, to accurately and precisely control the timing and sequence of the distribution of air. In particular, the maintenance of a constant air flow through a particular port for a controlled length of time has been difficult to achieve. Electrically-operated solenoid valves have often been used to control the air flow, as they may be precisely timed and operated with electrical impulses. Such valves, however, are both costly and of large size.
It is accordingly the purpose of the present invention to provide a high pressure air sequencer which has improved switching characteristics, which is of compact size, and does not require solenoid-operated valves.